Sexo no psicólogo?
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Shura decide passar num psicólogo para resolver uns problemas, Milo faz fofoca e Afrodite acaba aparecendo por lá. Palavras duvidosas foram trocadas, será que eles fizeram algo a mais?


Sinceramente, a mente humana é uma caixinha de surpresas, quem diria que eu estaria escrevendo yaois? Enfim, espero que curtam a leitura. E mesmo que você não goste disso, leia até o final, uma surpresa aguarda os não yaoiitas.

Abraços

* * *

_**SEXO NO PSICÓLOGO?**_

Mais um dia tranqüilo no Santuário, uma leve brisa soprava do Oceano, batia na montanha e refrescava a Casa de Shura de Capricórnio. Mas para ele, nem aquele clima agradável, que lembrava da Península Ibérica conseguia fazê-lo se sentir melhor, precisa de ajuda psicológica, ele começou a acreditar que estava doido por pensar nisto, sempre odiará psicólogos.

Sim, com 5 anos de idade o levaram no psicólogo, temia-os até hoje, mostraram uma imagem para ele e perguntaram o que ele achava. Ele disse que parecia o cogumelo de fogo da explosão da bomba atômica, o psicólogo disse para a família tomar cuidado com ele, que ele seria transtornado, rebelde e se tornaria um assassino.

Enfim, aquilo eram águas passadas, agora ele necessitava de um psicólogo, mas de maneira alguma ele visitaria o Doutor Peixo, da última vez receberá uma cantada.

Foi descendo as doze casas, até chegar à terceira casa zodiacal, onde ele sabia que Saga de Gêmeos poderia atendê-lo.

Shura: Preciso de uma consulta contigo, agora.

Saga: Tudo bem Shura, mas fale mais baixo, o Afrodite me matará se souber que estou atendendo as escondida e roubando pacientes dele.

Logo os dois entraram na sala, mas...

Milo: Alô, Afrodite, está ocupado?

Afrodite: Não muito Milo, precisa de uma consulta minha? Se a resposta for positiva, pode esquecer, você não pagou a ultima ainda.

Milo: Não Afrodite, mas tenho algo que pode pagar tua consulta. É uma fofoca que você vai gostar.

Afrodite: Fofoca? Você acha que pode me pagar com fofocas, nem pensar!

Milo: Mas... TUTUTU!

Milo: Inferno!

5 Minutos depois...

Afrodite: Vai logo Milo, me conta a fofoca!

Milo: Vamos se encontrar na saída de Gêmeos, lá você verá a fofoca!

Passaram-se alguns minutos até Peixes chegar todo vestido de branco na casa de Gêmeos.

Afrodite: Tudo bem Milo, qual é a fofoca.

Milo: Sabe por que alguns clientes seus não voltam?

Afrodite: Nem imagino, sempre os trato tão bem, com carinho e dedicação.

Milo: É porque o Saga é seu concorrente secreto, neste momento ele esta atendendo o Shura!

Afrodite: Não creio! Como você consegue estes Babados Milo?

Milo: Eu tenho um passarinho ruivo que me conta tudo.

Os dois se aproximaram calmamente até a porta onde Saga atendia o Shura, mas ficaram parados estáticos com o que ouviam sair da sala!

Saga: Vamos, se abra comigo Shura, HIAHHAHEHIEAEA.

Shura: Saga, é demais pra mim.

Saga: Vamos, eu sei que você agüenta, por mais problemas que possa haver, sempre há espaço para mais e mais amor nos relacionamentos.

Shura: Não, estou lotado, mais alguma coisa, eu explodo!

Saga: Tudo bem, descarregue suas energias em mim, eu sei que nao é fácil se abrir com seu psicólogo e tals, mas você deve fazê-lo, nao tema, eu estou aqui para te ajudar!

Shura: Não estou acostumada a me abrir para os outros, são sempre os outros que se abrem pra mim.

Saga: Deveras interessante, mas isto já é um começo, uma inversão de posições, às vezes você precisa estar por baixo para depois poder voltar a estar por cima.

Do lado de fora da sala...

Afrodite: CANSEI DISTO! O SAGA ALÉM DE ROUBAR MEUS PACIENTES, ME FAZ O "FAVOR" DE ATENDER O SHURA DA MANEIRA QUE EU SEMPRE QUIS! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISTO!

Afrodite com um chute apenas derrubou a porta do quarto do Saga, revelando que Saga estava sentado num banquinho e Shura estava deitado numa maca.

Milo: Vocês não estavam fazendo sexo?

Saga e Shura: O.O!

Afrodite: É que estávamos ouvindo a conversa e acabamos pensando que vocês estavam transando.

Saga: HIIHAHIAHIAHIHIEIHAEHEA! Como são idiotas, não me atrevo a misturar trabalho com prazeres.

Shura: Bem, obrigado pela consulta Saga, foi muito esclarecedor. Eu vou-me embora agora.

Saga: Até mais Shura e eu creio que os dois também já estão de saída.

Afrodite e Milo: Claro, fomos!

_**FIM!**_

* * *

__

Sim, eu já vi várias fics onde cenas engraçadas faziam parecer que eles estavam transando, namorando, etc e na verdade só conversavam, então tentei aproveitar isto e criei esta fic, espero que gostem e não tenha ficado igual a nenhuma fic.

E o doutor Peixo é de total autoria da minha irmã Nyah.

Abraços.


End file.
